A Shift in Circumstance
by YamchasBane
Summary: What happens when the Z fighters receive a new recruit? What happens when Yamcha dies and goes to King Kai's planet as well? Starts at the end of the Raditz vs. Goku and Piccolo fight. Main split from Canon in Chapter 2. Please Review. Just made a major update to previous chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This is my very first chapter it is sticking close to canon, but that is very temporary.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**An Unsuspected Circumstance**

Raditz was too powerful. He had ripped off Piccolo's arm and killed Goku. Goku, the defender of the Earth, killed by his own ally. Even though this impossibly strong monster was dead, two even more powerful people were coming!

"Goku?! Goku!" Krillin screamed. Raditz had just informed them that two, much more powerful Saiyans were to arrive on Earth to collect the dragon balls, and wish for immortality. Bulma and Master Roshi stood rigid. In shock that after The Demon King, The crane school, and even the Red Ribbon Army, that there was still immense, untapped even in this universe.

Goku's body began to disappear. "What's happening?" Krillin said, wide-eyed in fear.

"Guys!" Goku's disembodied voice startled the group, " Don't wish me back for a year. I've been given permission to receive special training!"

" Oh no, how will we explain this to Chi-Chi!?" Krillin sighed. Goku's ever so protective wife, would blow a nuclear fuse.

Master Roshi decided to take a glance at Bulma's ass. It really wasn't appropriate given the circumstances, but, a leapord and its spots. " I can feel your eyes old man!" She said as she slapped Roshi, giving him another bloody nose. The group was about to take Gohan when Piccolo grabbed him.

" I'm taking the boy. Argue and i'll rip open your skull and spit on your brain. I will train him, he has massive potential."Piccolo decreed. With that he sped off. The green monster, conductor of their nightmares, bane of their dreams, Goku's worst rival, had just sped of with the last remainder of the Son family bloodline.

" Chi-Chi's going to neuter me!" Krillin realized with fear. While this course of action seemed highly umlikely, Krillin's fears were justified.

* * *

DBZ-

The group of friends went to Kame house and informed Launch and Turtle of the news."Hey guys," Bulma came rushing in. " I've managed to fix the thing that was on that alien's face! It apparently reads power levels or something." It was a rather uneducated answer, given her scientific expertize. But, the technology seemed so alien to her.

"Oh yeah, well what's mine?" Roshi inquired. He had always believed himself to be a force to be reckoned with, now he had the proof.

" 139" Bulma replied. She wasn't impressed.

"Old man's still got it!" Roshi said with pride. His luck hadn't run out yet!

" Krillin's is 206!" Bulma read.

" The student has surpassed the master!" Krillin cheered, much to the displeasure of Roshi.

" Wait." Bulma stopped their bickering. " There is a power level of 57 approaching here fast."

" I hope it's not Chi-Chi." Krillin groaned. He breifly thought about flying away.

* * *

DBZ-

Piccolo growled. _This boy's father just died and now he's sleeping_!? " Wake up maggot!" Gohan awoke with a start. " Maggot, I'm gonna eat you!" He really wasn't, but he needed to wake up this boy's power!

" Aah!" Gohan screamed his ki flaring.

"Good,good. More now boy! I'll swallow you whole." The boy's ki flared higher. _This is gonna be fun,_ thought the Demon King.

* * *

DBZ-

"My name is Zaoa, and I'm here to train under the great Master Roshi!" Said the soaking wet boy. He apparently swam to the island. He looked about 14, had reddish-brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, he stood about a foot taller than Master Roshi. He wore a bright red gi, with the "fox" symbol on the back.

" I'm not much compared to some of the others on this planet kid." Roshi sighed, the truth dawning on him. Even Krillin had far surpassed him.

" Also, we need to train for very important upcoming battle!" Krillin said, forgetting that it was supposed to be a secret.

" A battle? Is it the budokai!?" Zaoa said with disbelief, he had won the Jr. division 2 years ago. He had even astounded some of the adult contestants with his power.

"No." Krillin sighed. " much more dire and dangerous than that. Too dangerous for a kid like you." He felt strange, giving ultimatums to someone he met minutes ago.

Zaoa suddenly threw a punch at the small monk, catching him off guard, knocking him back a few feet. " What was that?" Krillin screamed, shocked.

"No one tells me what I can and cannot do!" Zaoa screamed in defiance.

"Well then I might have to show you. This is for your own safety, Goku would never forgive me if I let a kid get killed." Krillin got into stance. _This is for your own good kid._

* * *

A silver attack pod with a crimson window sped through space.

"Nearing destination, Earth." A robotic voice relayed through the speakers.

"Aww, already?" Said the sleepy voice of a disgruntled Saiyan. " Well, this place looks like a promising specimen." He said, observing the luscious green and blue planet.

_BOOM! _The pod made the noise as the it broke through the Earth's atmosphere. This was just an observing mission, but Turles was sure that this was a perfect prospect to sustain his tree.

* * *

_Well that's my first chapter. I know it is sticking close to canon at the moment, but that will change trust me. Now I think I am going to introduce Turles next. Too soon or not? Please review!_

_Power levels:_

_Turles 12,300_

_Piccolo 408_

_Gohan 5_

_Krillin 206_

_Roshi 139_

_Zaoa 57_

_If you have any questions about Turles' PL please feel free to ask._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Ballad of Yamcha**

* * *

Zaoa launched himself at Krillin. He threw a roundhouse kick at the monk's head. Krillin easily dodged it, grabbing the tan-skinned boy's arm and flipping it over his head, creating a shallow crater on impact.

"Stop it Krillin, you're destroying the island!" Bulma warned. She couldn't believe that he was actually fighting this kid. This was so out of character.

" You're way out of your league kid," Krillin stated matter-of-factly. He realised he had probably never had the opportunity to say that before. After always being outclassed by Goku, it felt slightly uplifting to be the stronger one, even though he felt wrong for using his power on a child.

" I don't care! I'm just trying to prove my worth!" Zaoa screamed, he threw a flurry of kicks and punches at Krillin. He dodged them all without thought. "Stop going easy on me!"

" Ok then kid, I warned you!" He punched the boy in his gut, ripping a hole in his red gi. The force of the impact knocked the boy ten feet in the air.

"Hyah!" Krillin launched a small ball of white ki at Zaoa, knocking him higher in the air, and burning parts of his gi. The boy landed on the ground with a thud.,He grunted and his body shook as he visibly struggled to lift himself off of the ground. He proceeded to fall flat on his face.

" I'm not giving up!" Zaoa screamed, " How did you do that rocket thing? It was unlike anything I have ever seen." Krillin's sudden use of ki had disoriented the boy's conceptions about fighting. No combination of punches and kicks could create the power of this simple attack. The he remembered. " Except when I watched the great Son Goku fight six years ago!"

"That's called ki. You need to learn it if you even want to scacth Goku's level.?" Krillin put his palm on his face. This boy, was nowhere near strong enough to fight these so-called Saiyans.

" Stop mocking me! Fox School Style: Arctic Blitz!" His leg muscles bulged. His master's third strongest technique, the one he had tried and failed to do since he was five, was about to make it's second appearance.

" Krillin, his power went up to 109!" Bulma screamed, shocked.

"Wha-" was all he got out as Zaoa appeared behind him, kicking him 10 feet in the air. He appeared above him kicking him towards the ground. He appeared right below him, and roundhouse kicked him into the ground. The monk's head was completely submerged in the island.

" That's the move I used to win the Jr. Budokai!" Zaoa said with pride.

"It's strong, i'll give you that, but not strong enough." Krillin got up unharmed but for a few minor scratches. " I'll show you an even stronger technique!" He prepared to use Master Roshi's world famous technique. He really shouldn't fire it up too much. " KA!"

_Even my strongest technique didn't faze him. How can I avenge my master and my school when I can't even touch someone half as strong as the weakest of the Shadow Bandits?! I knew I should have tried the final move of that technique._The realization dawned on him that he may die before he got the chance to see the killers.

" ME!" Krillin continued the incantation, his hands steady at his side. _I'll throw a weak one, to bruise him a bit and show him that he should stay away, for his own safety. _" HA!"

" Krillin!" Roshi warned, " that attack is too much, you're overdoing it!"

_I'm so weak, _Thought Zaoa thinking these were his last thoughts, _I wanted to avenge you Master! Spread your teachings to the whole world!"_

"ME" a blue ki ball appeared in Krillin's hands.

" Krillin you can't kill him, you're supposed to be a good guy!" Bulma reminded him. Of course Krillin had no intention to do any such thing.

" HA!" A blue wave of ki flew at Zaoa at a speed to fast for him to dodge.

"Please forgive me Master!" Pleaded Zaoa as the wave engulfed him burning him and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

_Four days later..._

BOOM! A crash as loud as thunder shook the dessert. Turles was rattled around as he realized his cushioning system was still faulty after the expedition on Frieza 34.

" Those damned lizards!" He exclaimed.

" You have landed on Earth" The voice stated through the speaker.

" I know! Frickin garbage pile of wires!" Turles roared. He hurried out of the pod. _Annoying machine_. He thought angrily.

DBZ-

* * *

"Woah!" Exclaimed a meditating Yamcha, Krillin had told him about powerful beings coming, but they weren't supposed to arrive for another year! He hadn't even gotten to Kami's lookout.

"What is it Yamcha?" Inquired a worried Puar.

"A massive ki, ten times stronger than the one I felt a few days back!" He prepared to go after it.

"Yamcha, wait!" Puar begged, but Yamcha had already left. " Please don't die."

* * *

DBZ-

"Hmm. This planet is full of incredibly weak power levels." Turles said aloud, voice filled with disgust.

Beep. A blip appeared on his scouter. "Power level 177. Hahahah! Pathetic!" Turles laughed.

Yamcha finally came within looking distance. He saw the black hair, it looked exactly like Goku's.

"Goku? Why are you dressed like that? Aren't you training with King Kai?"Yamcha was completely suprised.

" What the hell is a Goku?! Idiots! Idiots frickin everywhere!" He fired ten ki blasts blowing up 9 cities and 1 Yamcha.

"What are you doing!" Shouted an already half dead Yamcha.

" Preparing your crappy planet for my Mighty Tree!" Answered Turles, as if it was obvious.

"I can't let you do that." Warned Yamcha.

"Really now? Are there like 5000 other long haired weaklings ripe for an ass-kicking?" Turles laughed.

"Enough!" Shouted an Ego destroyed Yamcha. "**Kamehameha!" **A wide wave of blue energy engulfed Turles.

"There is a strong draft coming from your direction." Turles was completely unfazed.

"That's not all! **Wolf Fang Fist!" **He charged the menacing Alien using his strongest technique.

"Umm...No" Turles caught the ill-fated warrior's hand. He easily crushed every bone in his grip. He threw Yamcha into the ground, creating a huge crater .

"Ahhh!" Screamed Yamcha, gripping his hand. Turles took a bite of a strange, red fruit. His ki shot up.

"I'll be back on this filthy backwards planet, but I have other prospects, so first i'll leave a little parting gift." He charged up a huge amount of purple energy. He pointed two fingers towards Yamcha's thrashing body. "Farewell weakling." He fired a wave of energy, piercing his heart.

_Why am I so weak? Always the fourth. Always after Goku, Tien, Krillin, even after that Demon! I'm so damn useless. _These were the last things that went through his head, because now, Yamcha was dead.

* * *

DBZ-

"Yamcha!" Tien felt his freinds ki drop almost instantly. He took a few steps back , _First Goku... Now this!_

" It was a Saiyan." Said Kami coming up behind him.

"Why didn't you tell us about the situation?!" Cried Tien, grasping for reasons.

" I didn't foresee Yamcha being the victim."

" 400,000 other people died. In the surrounding cities." Informed Mr. Popo

" I'll let him train with King Kai. So he'll be more useful when we revive him."

" A man still died today. You can't pretend that didn't happen Kami, Dragonballs or not." Tien had said his piece.

" We can do nothing about it now, mourning his death won't help us prepare for the coming threat, all we can do is make sure we are strong enough so we don't have this problem again. Get Chaotzu, you are all training with me on the lookout for the remainder of the year," and with that. Kami was gone.

* * *

DBZ-

"Well here it is, Snake way!" Said an over excited blue demon. " The million mile road!"

Goku surveyed the seemingly endless path. _So this will make me the strongest huh?_ Without word he began to run.

" Bye overly-excited traveller, you're going to die!" Said the demon with a smile.

* * *

DBZ-

"Look Vegeta, Arlia! Let's cause some damage." Spoke the hulking brute, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Nappa." Said the flame-haired Saiyan.

"Yes prince?"

" Shut the hell up."

* * *

**A/N:**_That's __chapter 2. Sorry if the TFS moment at the end was too gimicky. I know this was mostly a humans chapter, (and one Saiyan,) but the Namek and the other Saiyans will get their time to shine. Thanks for 50 views on my last chapter also!__ So Q&A,_

_Q:Ahaha okok when you will you update next do you think?_

_A: Atleast Every Sunday_

_Q:__Are the humans going to be more involved in your story?_

_A: Yes, how, I cannot say yet._

**_Power Levels:_**

**_Turles 12,300_**

**_(After Fruit) 13,000_**

**_Krillin 206_**

**_Kamehameha 400_**

**_Yamcha 177_**

**_Kamehameha 335_**

**_Wolf Fang Fist 230_**

**_Zaoa 57_**

**_Fox School Stlye: Artic Blitz 109_**

**_Tien 250_**

**_Goku 500 (after zenkai)_**

**_If you have any questions about PL's please ask._**


	3. Chapter 3

" This place sucks!" Gohan cried, " , left me in the middle of this ugly forest! Nothing here is pretty like in mom's books! Nothing except the moon." Gohan looked up at the beautiful silver sphere. His heart began to race. His eyes turning red, hair growing all over his body.

"Gohan what are you doing?!" Asked the confused demon. " Stop it!" Gohan was rampaging, destroying the forest as he went.

" RAWR!" Great Ape Gohan shot a red blast out of his mouth, blowing up a mountain. Another one set a patch of trees on fire. The next one, struck the Demon King head on. The destuction was immense. It might take days to repair this damage. What was causing this sudden and violent change? _Oh, that..._

"Masenko HA!" Piccolo fired at the moon, the obvious source of Gohan's change. The planets only natural satellite, was blown to pieces." Well that might cause some problems later." The Demon king thought aloud. Gohan fell unconscious on the ground. " Hmm, maybe it's this tail." Piccolo proceeded to rip it clean off Gohan's back. " Let's get you out off these civilian clothes." He pointed at the boy, and a miniature version of his clothes appeared on Gohan. He left the boy, laying facedown in the dirt. " Survive or die, your choice."

* * *

DBZ-

Zaoa woke up on a comfortable sofa in a small house. Krillin was standing over him, checking his temperature.

"How long was I out?" Inquired the tired boy. He felt like he had been asleep for at least three hours, maybe even eight. That midget had hit him so hard, he originally thought he had died.

" Four days, I didn't go to the lookout in order to help heal you." Answered Krillin.

" Your pity is unneeded." He couldn't take pity from someone who beat him so easily. How had he been knocked out for four days? He wasn't possibly hit that hard. Plus, if it really was a rocket attack, he should be dead._ Maybe I'm in heaven_. He took a glance at the old pervert in the corner. _Or hell. _He thought gloomily.

"I'll train you Zaoa, you seem to be a noble kid. Also we need all the strong people we can get, and you have quite a bit of prior training and lots of potential."

"I came to see Master Roshi. The world famous turtle hermit! He trained the tournament champion, Goku." Zaoa argued.

"And I'm almost twice as strong as Roshi." Krillin backfired.

" But Krillin," Asked Bulma, " What about training with Kami?"

"If Piccolo can train someone else and still get strong, then so can I." Krillin said in defiance. " First i'll teach you about ki, then the Kamehameha." He hoped that he could teach somebody else the kamehameha. This kid would probably be an exciting project.

"No, I do not wish to learn a technique used by 4 other people on this planet. Once I learn ki i'll develop my own technique! Surpassing you Krillin!" He pointed at the strongest monk.

" That's Master Krillin to you. Meet me here tomorrow, then we begin our training" Krillin flew off into the distance, ready to train his first student._How could he turn down the Kamehameha! Who does he think he is, Goku himself?_

"I hate him! He is so arrogant!" Zaoa completely misinterpreted Krillin's actions.

* * *

Yamcha stood in front of King Yemma's giant desk. The desk's size was only rivaled by the massive purple being seated behind it. " Kami, why should I permit yet another earthling to train with King Kai?" Asked the bored giant, eagerly awaiting this new excuse.

" Billions will di-" Kami began.

" I've heard that one already Kami!" Boomed Yemma, irritated at the minor god's weak excuses.

" Well, the planet needs all the strong warriors it can get." Kami pleaded.

" Yes, but the last one to come through had, well you know... Potential." Yemma meant no harm just spoke in honesty.

" Hey!" Yamcha objected, but Kami put a hand on his shoulder.

" Yemma-," Kami started again, only to be interrupted.

"That's King Yemma to you minor god!"

"King Yemma, Yamcha is one of Earth's greatest defenders! Read his track record!"

" Let me check," King Yemma presented Yamcha's otherworldly transcript. " Never even made it to the semi- finals in all three Budokai's attended, utterly useless against King Piccolo, Beaten by Goku effortlessly when he was 14, and Goku only 12, Tortured innocent people in the Diablo Desert. Yamcha you barely go to heaven, don't press your obviously slim luc-" King Yemma was rudely interrupted by a Fierce Kamehameha wave, destroying the king's desk.

" What! You worthless weakling! You destroyed my precious mahogany desk!" King Yemma was furious. This pathetic mortal had the audacity to strike at him! He would need to learn the lesson about to be taught.

" Stop mocking me! I'm Yamcha, Terror of the Diablo Desert, friend of Goku, Rival of Tien! World famous baseball player! Lover to Bulma! No one talks down to me! Know who I am, or face my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha had found new confidence, now that he was dead, what was the worst they could do?

Kami stood open-mouthed. He couldn't, no he wouldn't, believe what Yamcha had done. He had attacked King Yemma. What would happen? Would he go to hell or-

" You are permitted! Take this as no show of favor! I only allow you this opportunity because of the hope that you will slip off the path and fall straight into the depths of Hell! You will never be forgiven for the actions you have taken, so if you fall, no dragonballs, no saving grace!" King Yemma was almost brought to tears. His precious desk.

* * *

"Galic Gun!" Screamed Vegeta, firing an incredibly powerful wave of ki at Arlia, hitiing it's core, slowly blowing it apart. They had just completed a not at all pleasant, expedition on the planet.

"Oh, is it Saiyan Independence day already Vegeta?" Asked Nappa.

"There are only 3 of us left Nappa." The prince said plainly.

"Well why go to earth to kill one of us if there are so few to begin with?" Nappa asked, the first reasonable thing he said in 3 years.

"A brute like you could not understand things with layers, Nappa."

"Layers?" Asked the large warrior, almost child-like.

" Yes, like an onion, you have to peel it back many times to see the true thoughts." Explained the prince.

"Why waste all that time peeling when you could just do this!" He fired a huge ball of ki at an asteroid created from the debris of the dead planet. He had reverted back to his stupid state again.

"Kai damn it, Nappa!"

"What?! Sometimes you need to be direct about things Vegeta."

"Shut up and get into your pod Nappa, it's time to go to Earth."

"Earth? Doesn't that mean dirt? Why not just call it Planet Dirt?"

"Shut up Nappa!" Screamed the prince, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

.Running! When would he reach the end? This was what Goku thought as he continued his perilous journey down Snake Way.

_I'm hungry! Wait, can I be hungry if I'm dead? _The new revelation perplexed him for only a second._ I'm still hungry! This King Kai better have food!_

* * *

Two months later..

"You have now reached destination: Arlia" chimed a mechanical voice.

"At long last, my final prospect!" Turles looked out his pod window, only to be greeted by rocks and pitch blackness. " Aw what the hell."

"Arlia seems to have experienced catastrophe on a global scale." The computer stated the obvious.

"Oh really? Computer set course back for Planet Earth."

"Course set." The pod commenced its journey to the fated planet. He owned a much newer model, so he would arrive in eight months rather than the ten it took on normal attack pods.

* * *

Two months had passed since Goku and Yamcha died, and the Earth-born Z fighters and the Demon were making great progress.

"Okay concentrate your energy under you Zaoa!" Krillin instructed his pupil.

"Grrh. Haah!" Zaoa began to lift of the ground. Of all the ki techniques, flying had been the hardest for him. He finally reached 100 meters up, and began to panic as he looked down. Why was he so high? If he fell- well he didn't want to think about it.

Krillin knew his pupil's incredible fear of heights is what hindered him. He had already partially learned the Destructo Disc, and created a few attacks of his own. There would be no plausible reason as to why he couldn't fly.

"Focus Zaoa! Do not look down!" Krillin had no effect on his pupil though. Zaoa's black iris's began to travel rapidly as his fear climaxed. He began to quickly descend onto the ground.

"Lets try something else for the day Master Krillin." Zaoa was drained from the attempt.

"No, until you get flying down we will not move on to anything." Krillin was not budging. So Zaoa reluctantly tried to lift off and fly again. This was his 45th attempt for the week.

* * *

_Weakling_, Piccolo watched the boy's progress from afar. He had stopped checking on Gohan's wilderness progress one month ago. _He is barely stronger than Goku was when we fought Raditz. Gohan has made so much more progress. Then again the boy's heritage does help that somewhat._

* * *

"Haaa!" Gohan launched a punch at the dinosaur's chin knocking it unconscious. " ! I have dinner!" He still thought that the Demon was keeping close watch. He had tried and failed to sense his ki. Sighing, he began to cut off a piece off the dinosaur's tail.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 3! I apologize for the lack of serious action, also that I completely skipped over the Arlia arc. I hope that Yamcha scene made up for it! Now Q&A_

_Q:so how you gonna get goku and yamcha back with one wish because if they say they want goku and yamcha brought back it wont work wouldn't they need to rephrase the wish like we wish for all the people who got killed by the sayains to be brought back to life but then again piccolo killed radits and goku but good chapter I like the little off yamcha last though about his life there_

_A: Hmm, thanks for bringing this up! I had not thought of this yet but I just had an idea!_

**_PLs_**

**_Turles 13,000_**

**_Vegeta 18,000_**

**_Nappa 4000_**

**_Yamcha 200_**

**_Gohan (great Ape) 500_**

**_After Skip 1100_**

**_Piccolo 1500_**

**_Goku 697 _**


End file.
